Error de cálculo
by Risana Ho
Summary: Naruto pensó que no podría estar más jodido. ¡Maldición! ¡Su oportunidad estaba yéndose al carajo! Pero no se daría por vencido fácilmente. Haría las cosas por su propia cuenta, sin depender de nadie, mucho menos de sujetos inútiles. Y si debía arrastrarse como gusano para que Sasuke le creyera, lo haría. ¡Realmente había metido la pata! [¡Otanjōbi Omedetō Sasuke!]


_**Disclaimer**_: Los personajes le pertenecen a Kishimoto-san ¬¬, yo no gano nada. Sólo hacerles pasar un buen rato con éste par de tontos (?) Sobre todo en el cumpleaños de Sasukín XD

.

**Error de cálculo**

**.**

_By Risana Ho_

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

Naruto intentó relajarse e ignorar aquel tic nervioso en su ceja izquierda, permanecer tranquilo debía ser su prioridad, sin importarle estar apretujado dentro de ese estrecho, sofocante y oscuro armario.

—Querido Cupido —susurró despacio. Una vez más escrutó la puerta de madera, como si pudiese ver a través de ella, y tronó los dedos en la palma de su mano. Respiró hondo y gritó, amortiguando el sonido de su voz con el antebrazo: — ¡¿No te enseñaron en tu maldito curso a tirarle al objetivo?! ¡Al objetivo, inútil!

Del otro lado de la puerta _Cupido_ puso los ojos en blanco, cruzó los brazos a la altura del pecho e hizo un pequeño chasquido con la lengua. ¿Por qué soportaba los berrinches de un crío maleducado? Con esa rabieta jamás podría intimidarlo, en el pasado había tratado con personas más idiotas y locas. Y siempre solucionó exitosamente cada uno de los inconvenientes. Namikaze sólo estaba poniéndolo más difícil. ¿No podía perdonar un pequeñísimo _error_?

Por los gruñidos del interior, parecía que no.

—Es tu culpa, me empujaste, yo hago mi trabajo a la perfección. —Se defendió la deidad, acomodándose las flechas y el arco sobre su hombro.

Namikaze lo ignoró, jalándose sus cabellos rubios.

—¡El bastardo va a matarme! ¡Y ni siquiera pude darle su regalo!

—No fue tan malo, solo un error de cálculo.

—¿Error de cálculo? ¡Por tu culpa Itachi me besó frente a él! Eso no es un error de cálculo —lo apuntó con un dedo índice, aún sabiendo que no lo veía—. ¡Lo hiciste a propósito-_ttebayo_!

Naruto recargó su espalda en la ropa y volvió a tirar de sus cabellos mientras negaba varias veces con la cabeza, recordar la escena le ponía la piel de gallina. No odiaba al pelinegro de coleta, su subconsciente admitía que estaba bastante _macizo_, pero también sabía que era el hermano mayor de su bastardo mejor amigo. ¡Era un maldito traidor! Porque a él no le gustaba Itachi, sino Sasuke. Se suponía que _ese_ beso debía dárselo a él. Nunca debió confiar en patrañas desconocidas. Si deseaba conseguir salir con Sasuke debió hacerlo él mismo desde un principio. Pero como buen adolescente –siendo ambos chicos, cosa que dificultaba la situación al doble– temía al rechazo y al término de su amistad. Por dicha razón eligió el día de su cumpleaños, aunque su poca convicción desaparecía cada vez que esos ojos negros lo escudriñaban. ¡Maldita adolescencia! Podría irse al infierno junto con sus hormonas calenturientas.

—No es mi culpa. —Repitió _Cupido_, convencido de su argumento—. No te preocupes, sólo era una flecha de prueba, el efecto no tardará nada. Quizás podríamos volver a intentarlo.

El rubio paró en seco su rabieta de niño de tres años y cubrió su boca para no comenzar a despotricar una sarta de insultos que delatarían más su ubicación. ¿Volver a intentarlo? ¿La vida lo odiaba? En primer lugar, ¿cómo acabó ahí metido?

Ah, ya recordaba…

…

_Por fin las clases terminaron. Naruto levantó los brazos, estirando cada músculo entumido de su cuerpo, y sujetó su mochila al hombro dispuesto a ir a la cafetería por un humeante tazón de ramen, sin embargo, apenas dio el primer paso fuera del salón Sai apareció de improvisto interceptando su camino. Shimura sonreía igual que siempre, esa sonrisilla que no auguraba nada bueno, al menos no para él. _

—_Tengo algo para ti, Naruto-kun._

_Sai ni siquiera esperó una respuesta, extendió su mano mostrando una pequeña bolsita de tela rosa. ¿Un amuleto? _

—_¿Para qué es? —Preguntó curioso, aunque más desconfiado. Cualquier cosa que viniera de Sai podría calificarse de sospechoso._

_Shimura sonrió más. _

—_Para que tengas valor y le digas a Sasuke-kun que te gusta._

—_¡¿Quién dijo que a mí me gusta ese bastardo?!_

_Su reacción exagerada no convenció al moreno. Menos su nerviosismo. _

—_No seas maricón, Naruto-kun. Afronta la realidad. _

_Namikaze entrecerró la mirada, crispado por el comentario. _

—_¿Y me lo dice el tipo que usa ombligueras y pantalones a la cadera?_

_Sai bajó la cabeza, mirándose a sí mismo y detallando cada prenda que vestía. Al terminar su escaneo encogió los hombros._

—_El término correcto para mí, es homosexual o gay. Además, yo no me avergüenzo de lo que soy. Te digo "maricón" porque no tienes el valor de expresar tus sentimientos por la persona que amas. Pareces un gatito asustado, posiblemente porque tienes un pene pequeño. _

_Naruto quedó de piedra ante el repentino reproche y la cara le ardió. Las palabras concordaban con su sonrisa de hiena, sabía que Sai estaba diciéndole –a su bizarra manera– cobarde. Pero no dejaría que pusiera en duda el tamaño de "su gran paquete" con el que fue dotado. _

—_¡No soy ningún gatito asustado-ttebayo! Y tampoco tengo el pene pequeño, cabrón._

_Eso último lo dijo en voz baja, esperando que ninguno de los pocos transeúntes escuchara las difamaciones a su "amiguito". _

—_¿Entonces?_

—_Sasuke es un bastardo que dejará de hablarme si le digo que me gusta. _

—_No lo creo, según Sakura, los dos son igual de idiotas. No aceptan lo que los demás ya saben. ¿Recuerdas el año pasado en la fiesta de Ino? Nadie creyó que terminaron besándose por culpa del alcohol. Es de dominio público que ambos se atraen, al menos sexualmente._

_Las mejillas de Naruto enrojecieron al doble. ¿Tan obvias eran sus intenciones? ¿Sabían de las miradas que le dirigía al pelinegro cada vez que estaba en las prácticas de futbol? ¿Sasuke lo veía de igual forma? ¿Qué andaba inventando esa gente entrometida? Mejor no averiguarlo por el bien de su salud mental._

—_Permíteme mostrártelo gráficamente. _

_El rubio no entendió la intención de su amigo hasta que éste se paró tras él y le apretó el trasero con una mano, masajeándoselo descaradamente. _

—_¡Deja de sobarme el culo! —Naruto brincó, alejándose lo más posible, llevando ambas manos a la zona manoseada. _

—_Si hubiese sido Sasuke-kun, estoy seguro que no te habrías quejado. _

_Naruto lo pensó por unos segundos, estuvo a punto de abrir la boca para soltarle un argumento que desacreditara la suposición, pero nada le venía a la mente. Sai tenía razón. Dejó caer los hombros y, aún desconfiado, miró aquel misterioso bolsito rosa en la mano pálida del otro muchacho. Y más importante… ¿Desde cuándo creía en esas ñoñerías de nenitas desesperadas?_

—_¿De dónde lo sacaste? —Intentó desviar el tema. _

—_Yo mismo lo hice, el otro día entré a una nueva librería y encontré un ejemplar de hechicería e invocaciones. Pensé que podría servirte._

—_¿Gracias?_

—_De nada, pero dámelas cuando por fin hayas follado con Sasuke-kun como animales en celo. _

_Namikaze sintió un pinchazo en su parte baja y su rostro enrojeció nuevamente, en un tono similar al cabello de su adorada madre. La visión de Sasuke y él, desnudos y besándose de manera salvaje, devorando cada parte de su cuerpo marcado, fue realmente excitante. Miró el objeto en discordia y se lo arrebató de un manotazo. _

—_¿Qué tiene dentro?_

—_Es un secreto. No te preocupes, la invocación está hecha, tú solo procura mantenerlo contigo para que Cupido te ayude. _

—_Está bien… «Jamás pensé que aceptaría este tipo de mierdas, realmente debo estar desesperado» pensó, con un semblante depresivo._

_Sai le palmeó la espalda. Según uno de sus libros, debía apoyar a sus amigos desgraciados. ¿O era en desgracia? Pues Naruto parecía ambos cosas. _

…

_En otro lugar bastante lejos de ahí, específicamente en el Olimpo, el descanso de Cupido fue interrumpido. Éste alzó una de sus cejas cuando en el buzón de su habitación apareció un sobre rosa. Dejó a un lado su amena lectura y sujetó la carta, inspeccionándola a detalle. Sólo significaba una cosa: necesitaban de su ayuda. «¿En esta época del año? Extraño». En los tiempos actuales contadas personas creían y confiaban en él, poco a poco los humanos habían perdido la fe, y menos en una fecha que no fuera San Valentín. _

—_Adolescentes sinquehacer. _

_Sus agradables vacaciones terminaban. Con pereza vistió un pantalón verde y una camisa azul oscuro, acomodó su estuche de flechas tras su hombro y con un simple chasquido de sus dedos –medio y pulgar– desapareció de la habitación. Otra misión que debía completar si quería regresar a saber el final de su libro favorito. _

…

_De un brusco movimiento Naruto tiró su mochila a un lado de su escritorio y comenzó a desabrochar su camisa del Instituto. Decidió tomar un baño y dormir un rato antes de cenar, el entrenamiento lo había dejado molido y no tuvo oportunidad de felicitar a Sasuke. Tampoco pudo decirle que tenía un obsequio para él. La cajita envuelta en papel azul y un lazo plateado aún permanecía dentro de la seguridad de su buró. Y no sentía ánimos de nada. Sacó sus zapatos y los calcetines, estaba a punto de quitarse los pantalones cuando sintió una ráfaga de aire colarse por la ventana. Frunció el ceño, todavía peleándose con la cremallera de su pantalón dio media vuelta dispuesto a cerrarla, pero una repentina voz lo detuvo._

—_¡Hola!_

_Sus ojos dejaron su objetivo y alzó la mirada, de la impresión saltó hacia atrás, cayendo de sentón en el piso. No podía creer lo que sus ojos azules veían. Frotó sus puños contra sus parpados, esperando no estar alucinando. _

—_Continúa, continúa, que venía la mejor parte…_

_Naruto cerró rápidamente su pantalón y se puso nuevamente la camisa. ¿Qué hacía un pervertido flotando sobre su cama? ¡Flotando!_

—_¿Quién demonios eres tú, degenerado? —Preguntó, sujetando lo primero que encontró; un zapato. ¡Genial!—. ¿Cómo entraste aquí?_

—_Te lo diré, pero baja tu "arma". ¿Siempre haces tanto escándalo?_

_Namikaze no le hizo caso. _

—_¿Quién eres tú? —Cuestionó nuevamente, levantándose para defenderse, las clases de karate con su padrino Jiraiya no serían desperdiciadas. _

_Pero su segura posición de combate no intimidó al sujeto. Éste sólo sonrió, o parecía una sonrisa, no podía asegurarlo bajo la extraña bufanda que solo le dejaba ver la mitad de su rostro. _

—_Soy Cupido —respondió, como lo más lógico del mundo—. Pero tú puedes decirme Kakashi. Y he venido a ayudarte. _

_El rubio lo miró desconfiado. ¿Podría estar relacionado con el ridículo amuleto de Sai? Él no era ningún ingenuo, a veces algo despistado, pero no idiota. Aunque debía darle crédito al hecho de estar flotando. ¿Utilizaba hilos tranparentes? ¿Alambres? Lo escudriñó detenidamente y descubrió las flechas en su espalda. ¿Podría ser cierto? Con probar no perdía nada, a menos que en verdad fuera un violador en serie. No. Debía dejar de ver tanta televisión y series de crímenes sexuales. _

—_No pareces Cupido-ttebayo. _

—_Lo sé, siempre esperan a un bebé regordete en pañales y de mejillas sonrojadas —aceptó—. Por cierto, yo también estoy algo desilusionado, no eres exactamente una dulce jovencita. ¿Qué hace un tipo como tú buscando mi ayuda?_

—_¡Qué te importa! —gritó avergonzado, ni él mismo terminaba de comprender el porqué. _

_Kakashi lo ignoró, sacando de su bolsillo una pequeña libretita donde guardaba la información de su misión. No esperaría a que ese humano le contara sus intimidades, sólo buscaría el nombre de la otra persona en cuestión y haría su trabajo. Abandonar tanto tiempo a su amado Icha Icha debía ser pecado. _

_Leyó la información recolectada, luego miró al rubio, después de nuevo su libreta y repitió la misma acción por varios segundos. Al parecer no se trataba de una linda jovencita a la que había que enamorar. Encogió los hombros restándole importancia. Como "Dios del Amor" comprendía cualquier tipo de relaciones que estuviesen involucradas con el corazón. Tan cursi sonaba que le dio escalofríos y ganas de vomitar arcoíris. _

—_¡Pues vamos por ese tal Sasuke Uchiha!_

…

_Después de escuchar la proposición de Kakashi, y sentir un tirón en su brazo, Naruto no supo cómo, pero al abrir los ojos estaba en el pasillo que conducía a la habitación de Sasuke. Lo supo al reconocer los cuadros familiares que adornaban la pared y el tapiz beige. Kakashi lo jaló y luego de unos segundos pararon frente a la puerta del pelinegro, el mayor abrió lentamente la puerta –Naruto no quiso preguntar, pero supuso que las habilidades de su acompañante ayudaron a abrirla desde afuera–, dejando una rendija por donde ambos podían mirar. Naruto terminó arrodillado y Kakashi de pie, ojeando sobre la cabeza rubia. Aunque Cupido era invisible para cualquiera, a excepción de Namikaze. _

_Dentro, Sasuke permanecía sentado frente a su escritorio, con los audífonos puestos y leyendo un libro mientras escribía a ratos, ignorándolos por completo. Kakashi lo miró por largo rato, parecía leer sus pensamientos, rascó su barbilla y suspiró cansado. Observó hacia abajo, notando que Naruto había quedado ensimismado viendo el mismo punto. Volvía a repetirlo; adolescentes sinquehacer. _

—_Veamos… —Cupido se irguió lo suficiente para sacar su libreta de notas. En voz baja, más amortiguada por su inseparable bufanda, prosiguió—: Sasuke Uchiha, segundo hijo de Fugaku y Mikoto Uchiha, estudiante de tercer año en el Instituto Konoha, de carácter serio y antisocial. Excelente calificaciones y bueno en deportes. Son amigos desde la secundaria, de hecho, eres su único amigo cercano. Y sin novia. _

_Naruto lo ignoró y Kakashi guardó sus notas, echó nuevamente un vistazo por la rendija y luego otra vez a la figura estática del rubio. _

—_¿Sabes? No creo que necesites de mis flechas, es obvio que a los dos les gusta más el camarón que las almejas._

—_¿Eh?_

_Namikaze por fin lo miró de reojo, arqueando una de sus cejas sin comprender, más entretenido en observar como Sasuke chupaba la punta de su bolígrafo, y no en la perorata del viejo junto a él. Hasta el regalo había olvidado y no le importó con tal de seguir babeando tras la puerta. Kakashi suspiró por enésima vez. ¿Tendría que explicárselo con abejitas y abejitas?_

—_Qué tú también le gustas, Naruto._

—_¿En verdad?_

_Naruto saltó emocionado, pendiente de la flecha y el arco que Kakashi sacó de repente, tensándolo en dirección a Sasuke._

—_Claro, y acelerar las cosas no estaría nada mal. Será suficiente con ésta. _

—_¿Cóm-?_

—_¿Cómo entraste aquí, Naruto-kun?_

_La nueva pregunta, que no salió de Naruto sino de la voz gruesa de Itachi, hizo saltar al rubio y empujar a Kakashi. Realmente no supo cómo sucedió lo siguiente; la flecha salió disparada y rebotó en las paredes –sólo puede incrustarse en personas, no en objetos inanimados–, Naruto intentó esquivarla y empujó a Itachi. Como resultado ambos cayeron sobre la puerta, que al estar medio-abierta no soportó el peso y terminaron abriéndola por completo, Namikaze golpeó su espalda en el suelo e Itachi quedó sobre él. Su mala suerte no acabó ahí, la maldita flecha cayó en la espalda de Uchiha. Obviamente la acción obtuvo la atención de Sasuke, que giró justo cuando Itachi besó al rubio –sólo un roce de labios por efecto de la flecha. Un segundo después Itachi quedó repentinamente dormido. Naruto aprovechó la oportunidad y empujó al mayor a un lado. Siendo consciente del ceño fruncido de Sasuke no tuvo otra opción que levantarse de un brinco y correr a esconderse al lugar más cercano; el armario de la última habitación._

…

Y ahí estaba ahora, escondido en el pequeño armario esperando que –suponiendo la existencia de seres fantasiosos como _Cupido_– el mueble cobrara vida mágicamente y lo _tele-transportara_ a una dimensión desconocida. _Narnia_ estaría bien por el momento. Pero no, alguien allá arribaba debía odiarlo, porque no pasó ni cinco minutos antes de que la puerta se abriera repentinamente, dejando al descubierto a Sasuke del otro lado. ¿Cuándo pensó que salir huyendo cual cobarde daría buenos resultados? ¿Y en la propia casa del _enemigo_?

—¿Qué haces escondido aquí, _usuratonkachi_?

Naruto quedó rígido y giró la cabeza en un movimiento mecánico.

—¿Sasuke? ¿Estás molesto?

—¿Molesto? ¿Por qué debería molestarme el hecho de que MI amigo venga a MI casa para besar a MI hermano frente a la puerta de MI habitación?

El rubio tragó pesado y negó varias veces. Mala señal. Sasuke solo utilizaba monosílabos y que estuviera argumentando una pregunta tan larga significaba problemas. _«¡No vine a besarme con Itachi, quería besarte a ti, imbécil!»_ Lo pensó, pero no tuvo el valor de decirlo. Sasuke sólo lo miraba. Soportaría un golpe o cualquier otra cosa, menos su silencio. Pasó otro minuto y Sasuke sólo encogió los hombros y dio media vuelta.

—Vete a casa, Naruto.

¡Maldición! ¡Su oportunidad estaba yéndose al carajo! No se daría por vencido fácilmente. Haría las cosas por su propia cuenta, sin depender de nadie, mucho menos de sujetos inútiles. Naruto saltó de su escondite y, con una rapidez que a él mismo le sorprendió, alcanzó el brazo del pelinegro. Lo giró, quedando frente a frente. Sasuke alzó una de sus cejas. Naruto nunca fue bueno con las palabras y optó por algo más práctico. Lo besó. Cero excusas de estar ebrios o algo similar, si Sasuke desea podía golpearlo, pero nada lo detendría de degustar su boca. Movió lentamente sus labios, solo despacio para tantear el terreno peligroso, cuando Sasuke mordió su labio inferior, supo que no había vuelta atrás y Naruto respondió con la intromisión de su lengua, captando la ajena.

Las manos de Sasuke se movieron, no para masacrarlo sino para colocarlas descaradamente sobre el culo del rubio. A Naruto no le importó que Sasuke apretara ávidamente. ¡Rayos! Sai tenía razón, siendo Sasuke ni le importó pegar más su cadera a él.

—Créeme, lo de Itachi fue un accidente, jamás quise besarlo, lo juro-_ttebayo_ —tampoco podía alegar que había sido culpa del inútil de _Cupido. _Y si debía arrastrarse como gusano para que Sasuke le creyera, lo haría. Pero solo por esa ocasión. ¡Realmente había metido la pata!—. Por cierto, feliz cumpleaños.

—¿Nada más?

Naruto recordó el regalo abandonado y quiso darse una patada en la cabeza.

—Lo siento, _teme_. Te compré un obsequio pero lo olvidé en casa y-

—Solo un idiota como tú viene en mi cumpleaños sin un regalo, pero no me refiero a eso, Naruto.

Uchiha lo miró otro rato sin pronunciar palabra y Naruto en verdad puso a trabajar a su pobre cerebro, pero solo cuando Sasuke lo jaló nuevamente para besarlo encontró la respuesta.

—¡Oh, sí! Sal conmigo, Sasuke.

Sasuke negó ligeramente, como si fuese caso perdido, aunque esa sonrisa –¿podría llamarse sonrisa al movimiento en la comisura de sus labios?– decía lo contrario.

—Estabas tardándote, _dobe_.

Naruto hizo un mohín y Sasuke volvió a besarlo impidiéndole responder. Namikaze sintió el amuleto de Sai en el pantalón y decidió olvidarlo. Ambos Uchiha lo creerían loco. Simplemente aceptaría que entró sigilosamente por el patio trasero para ver a Sasuke y lo de Itachi quedaría en un accidente inesperado –o eso esperaba– que nadie mencionaría. Borraría de su subconsciente ese "error de cálculo".

Kakashi los miró por otro rato, verlos comerse la boca parecía entretenido pero su amado Icha Icha lo esperaba en casa, tronó los dedos y desapareció en una voluta de humo. Una vez más un cliente satisfecho, aunque Naruto no valorara su trabajo.

Sólo esperaba no volver a ser interrumpirlo por otros mil años más, necesitaba estar lejos de esos chiquillos precoces.

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Hola! La verdad no sé de donde salió este fic XD, pero la idea la tenía desde hace un buen rato y como se venía el cumpleaños de Sasukín decidí escribirla para él. No tenía mucho tiempo, pero siempre escribo algo en esta fecha y no quise dejarla pasar. Solo espero que les haya gustado, todo raro, pero ojalá les haya sacado una sonrisa, que ése es el propósito de la historia n.n**_

_**Y sí, ésta vez Sasuke si se merece un regalo por estar ayudando a Naruto (ignorando algunas escenas del manga, eso podría restarle (?) puntos XD), pero buenooo, como sea…**_

_**¡Otanjōbi Omedetō**_ _**Sasuke**__**!**_

_**Por cierto, si se preguntan por mis demás fics, si van a continuar, pero ahora estoy algo metida en el fandom de Sherlock (por si a alguien le gusta puede pasarse por ahí :3), así que por aquí me tendrán molestando por más rato XD**_

_**Cuídense mucho, espero que estén muy bien! Y por último, que les parece un review? o.O?**_

_**Gracias x leer **_**\(°~°)/**


End file.
